custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Custom BIONICLE Wiki:Board Meeting/Archive B/Session 5
Log of BMS5B 21:16 Shadowmaster Since Chicken Bond is not here, I shall officially call this board meeting to order. 21:17 mibbit #Wikimetru: No such nickname online. 21:17 +++ Shadowmaster set the channel to mode +i 21:17 J97Auditore Right, what have we to discuss tonight? 21:17 Shadowmaster Alright. 21:17 Shadowmaster Well, first off, I'd like to introduce to the rare visitor who actually reads the logs our guest, former admin SubAqua. 21:17 Varkanax Yes? 21:18 LuctoretEmergo Thank you very much! 21:18 Shadowmaster Now, to the business. 21:18 Shadowmaster One matter that has come of concern to a member or two is SlicerBot. 21:19 Shadowmaster TheSlicer has, or had, the password to access SlicerBot even after his return. 21:19 Shadowmaster Hold on, I'll be right back. 21:19 J97Auditore I'd just say change the password. 21:20 LuctoretEmergo It would stand to reason that a normal user does not have any acces to SlicerBot, so therefore I advise doing what J97 said 21:20 Shadowmaster Well, the password is changed, yes. 21:21 Shadowmaster I'd just like to hold a vote on whether he should be able to use the account or not, since TDG seemed to have wanted this. 21:21 J97Auditore I'd say no. 21:21 J97Auditore SlicerBot is for the admins to use. 21:21 Shadowmaster I, personally, say no, because Slice is no longer an admin and it isn't his position to be using an administrator-level bot even for maintenance. 21:21 J97Auditore Yeah. 21:21 Shadowmaster Your word, SA, Varkanax, Jmanliciousness? 21:22 LuctoretEmergo I agree with Shadowmaster aswell 21:22 Shadowmaster Alright, so that's 3 no. 21:22 Shadowmaster That's already a determined vote. 21:22 Shadowmaster Varkanax, Jmanliciousness, do you have any input for this matter? 21:22 Varkanax No. 21:22 Varkanax I agree. 21:22 Varkanax I GTG now... 21:22 Shadowmaster Alright. 21:23 Varkanax Off the internet. 21:23 J97Auditore See ya. 21:23 *** Varkanax quit (Quit: http://www.mibbit.com ajax IRC Client) 21:23 LuctoretEmergo I've tried talking to Jman aswell, on skype 21:23 LuctoretEmergo but he hasn't replied yet 21:23 J97Auditore I'd say that motion is passed. 21:23 Shadowmaster Yes, motion passed. 21:24 Shadowmaster I'll assume Jman is idling and move on. 21:24 J97Auditore I just realized that I'm saying "I'd say" a lot tonight. 21:24 Shadowmaster Ugh, it looks like we may have to cut this meeting short. 21:24 J97Auditore There's still a matter I want to discuss. 21:24 Shadowmaster Alright. 21:24 Shadowmaster Go ahead. 21:24 J97Auditore Main page updates. 21:25 Shadowmaster Yes, that's been a pressing matter recently. What about it? 21:25 LuctoretEmergo They seem to be behind quite severly 21:25 Jmanliciousness Back 21:25 J97Auditore What do you all think about the vote for a specialized team for the updates? 21:26 Shadowmaster I'm somewhat opposed to it. 21:26 Shadowmaster Because it requires a security decrease for the main page. 21:26 Shadowmaster But since it'll allow faster updating, I voted for. 21:26 Jmanliciousness Well, that's the admin team's own fault for never updating it. 21:27 Shadowmaster Well, we try. We've got our own matters to attend to. 21:27 LuctoretEmergo I am wondering where you would even dind a team dedicated enough for the task 21:27 Shadowmaster And I'll address that. 21:27 Shadowmaster Well, I was thinking maybe Jman, the rollbacks, and maybe some others like M1. 21:27 J97Auditore I'm leaning towards having a team to do it. 21:27 J97Auditore Because we're seen how fast the admins do it. 21:28 Shadowmaster By the way, if anyone is reading this, don't be offended if you weren't mentioned. 21:28 Shadowmaster I think we should hold a forum vote on who to do these tasks. 21:28 Shadowmaster I'll choose some people and we'll do it like we did the BoT member vote. 21:28 J97Auditore Right. 21:29 J97Auditore I'm all for a vote. 21:29 LuctoretEmergo alright 21:29 Shadowmaster Alright. I'll start one after the motion passes. 21:29 Shadowmaster Are we agreed on this? 21:29 LuctoretEmergo I'm with the formation of the team. I think it's good to put in faith into your users 21:29 J97Auditore I am. 21:29 Shadowmaster Alright. 21:30 Shadowmaster I'd think of implementing only the amount of users as there are main page sections. 21:30 J97Auditore Alright. 21:31 LuctoretEmergo Very well 21:31 J97Auditore Anything else on anyone's mind? 21:31 Shadowmaster So, 9 users, I guess. 21:31 Shadowmaster Yes, I have a matter to bring forth. 21:31 Jmanliciousness Hmmm 21:31 Shadowmaster I think we need to do 2 things. 21:32 Shadowmaster 1: We need to advertise Mibbit more. Guys, can you try your best to advertise Mibbit to your fullest extent? 21:32 Shadowmaster Mibbit's somewhat of a connector for the community and the administrators. 21:32 Jmanliciousness I think we should advertise the YouTube channel more, if I say so myself. 21:32 Shadowmaster That, too. 21:32 Shadowmaster And CBW itself. 21:32 Shadowmaster I'll try to put some videos on the YT channel, perhaps when I get my laptop back. 21:32 LuctoretEmergo You need to fix the link too, as the CBW link gets you towards a channel we're not using 21:33 J97Auditore I'll do what I can. 21:33 Shadowmaster Which should be tomorrow. 21:33 Shadowmaster Yeah, I need to update the toolbar. 21:33 J97Auditore The link was changed to Wikimetruth I believe. 21:33 LuctoretEmergo indeed, J97 21:33 Shadowmaster Yeah, it's the right link. 21:33 Jmanliciousness Also 21:33 Shadowmaster Other things are wrong links, though, like the voting center. 21:34 Jmanliciousness I think it should be known that users /can/ submit their own videos to the channel. 21:34 Jmanliciousness More info on the Director's Program page. 21:34 Shadowmaster Yeah. 21:34 Shadowmaster We need to advertise things more is my point. 21:34 Shadowmaster 2: I think we need to expand the staff. 21:34 Shadowmaster Of course, not too much. 21:34 LuctoretEmergo That page would certainly benefit from advertisement 21:34 Shadowmaster Not like 5 admins. 21:34 Shadowmaster Maybe 4 admins max will do, maybe 3 or 4 rollbacks. 21:35 Shadowmaster If I can find enough people trustworthy enough. 21:35 LuctoretEmergo I should work, certainly in the summer-months where the activity is kind of downed 21:35 LuctoretEmergo It** 21:35 Shadowmaster But the staff has kinda fallen apart as a result of CB's moving (not his fault, really) and the Mibbit channel's fall (I blame the move to Purplesurge, but that's just me). 21:36 Shadowmaster So I think we need to expand. 21:36 Shadowmaster I can't really name a time where 2 admins are on at the same time, usually. 21:36 J97Auditore Who might you have in mind? 21:36 Shadowmaster Varkanax is the only very active admin for the "day shift" EST, and TDG for the "night shift". 21:36 Shadowmaster PepsiCola, for one. 21:36 Shadowmaster I'll probably nominate him tonight. 21:37 Jmanliciousness PepsiCola is definitely someone I'd like to see as an admin. 21:37 LuctoretEmergo I would love to see Echo1 get a nomination for rollback 21:37 Shadowmaster I'm thinking Echo 1 for rollback, perhaps, and maybe, let's see... 21:37 J97Auditore I support PepsiCola for Admin and Echo for rollback 21:38 Shadowmaster Who knows, maybe Roden for rollback? 21:38 Shadowmaster He's been somewhat active. 21:38 LuctoretEmergo That would work 21:38 J97Auditore I don't see him editing much 21:38 Jmanliciousness Roden would work as a rollback. 21:38 J97Auditore But I don't check in as oten 21:38 J97Auditore *often 21:38 Shadowmaster Well, he just returned recently. 21:38 Jmanliciousness Maybe M1 as a rollback 21:39 LuctoretEmergo Roden's a thrustworty guy, who also has other staff-duties on other wikis I believe 21:39 Jmanliciousness Nah 21:39 Jmanliciousness He retired from TBW 21:39 LuctoretEmergo He doesn't? 21:39 Shadowmaster I thought of M1 too. 21:39 LuctoretEmergo Oh, I see 21:39 Shadowmaster As for the fourth admin, if we'll even have one, I'll need to do some serious thinking about it. 21:40 J97Auditore I don'y really think we need 4 21:40 Shadowmaster I wasn't too pressed after I moved to b'crat because 3 seemed to be enough. 21:40 Shadowmaster But I think we do need to ensure the admins are a bit more active. 21:40 Shadowmaster 3 will be enough then. 21:40 J97Auditore Right. 21:40 Shadowmaster Alright. 21:41 Shadowmaster So before I cut this meeting to an end, let's make sure I have these straight. 21:41 Shadowmaster I'll nominate Roden and Echo for rollback, Pepsi for admin, maybe M1 for rollback later? 21:41 J97Auditore Yes. 21:41 Shadowmaster Again, I'll have to check with both of them. 21:41 Shadowmaster All three of them, I mean. 21:41 Shadowmaster Four counting M1. 21:42 Shadowmaster Alright. 21:42 Shadowmaster So, I think we've exhausted our topics here. 21:42 Shadowmaster Anyone else have something to say? 21:42 J97Auditore I don't. 21:42 Jmanliciousness http://custombionicle.wikia.com/wiki/Custom_BIONICLE_Wiki%3ADirector's_Program 21:43 Jmanliciousness just posting that link since it's shown nowhere else on CBW 21:43 J97Auditore I think we've exhausted all discussion topics. 21:43 Shadowmaster I'll work on that. 21:43 Shadowmaster Alright. 21:44 Shadowmaster By the hand of the Makuta, I officially call this Great Convocation (or just Convocation, or grand, I don't remember) to a close. 21:44 *** LuctoretEmergo quit (Quit: http://www.mibbit.com ajax IRC Client) 21:44 Shadowmaster Before we go. 21:44 Shadowmaster I'd like to say to anyone reading this - don't be offended if you weren't mentioned. 21:45 Shadowmaster We just had some particular choices. Who knows, maybe you'll be seeing your name nominated. 21:45 Shadowmaster And I'd like to thank SA, who just left, for attending in place of our absent admins. 21:45 Shadowmaster So once more, I call this meeting to an official close. Motions *Resolved to keep 's password changed and not allowed to use it due to not being in administrative position. *Acted in support of main page update team; resolved to keep the number of members around 9 and to hold a vote at the forum. *Resolved to advertise Mibbit and the YouTube channel more. *Discussed and supported expansion of staff with new votes for adminship. Participants Present Absent * * Category:Administration